


Campsite

by noisettes



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noisettes/pseuds/noisettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoga and Ukyo are living together. Kinda. He sleeps in her yard, does that count?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campsite

   It had been a week since he moved into her backyard. She just woke up one morning to see a wrecked and damaged tent, waterlogged from last night's rain, and a collapsed black pig. She immediately rushed over to help him.

    "Ryoga! Are you okay? You're so cold." She said as she wrapped her arms around his miniturized form. "Let's get you inside sugar."

   She was quite thankful he was small and not in his human form as crrying him would've been troublesome.  She managed to nurse him back to health and enjoyed having him as a pet because he was so small and cute and made adorable squealing sounds. His helplessness was his charm, something she could agree with Akane about.

   After his hot bath, however, he changed. He was back to being a brash and stubborn young man who offered no explanation for his arrival. He grunted out his gratitude and made to pack but she stopped him, making him stay put because of his injuries. He didn't want to stay in the house so she rented out her yard. He fixed the tent and made little fires to keep him warm and sometimes cook his meals. When he wasn't looking, she'd sneak him a plate of her famouse okonomiyaki with extra sauce and toppings. He never acknowledged it but the cleaned out plate that would be left on her doorstep filled her with pride and that was good enough. 

* * *

 

   Sometimes he'd wander off, to a fight or maybe to visit Akane or maybe even get lost going to wherever it was he was going to, but he always made it back by dinner. This was strange because anyone who knew him knew he'd make it back by tomorrow. At best. So she decided to tail him. Sure enough, he would make absurd turns and loops that even she was about to lose her sense of direction. She checked her watch and found that it was already 9 in the evening, a break in his cycle of arriving at six.

    "Jeez, making a girl all worried and tired over the fact that you really CAN'T find your way home. Hmmph, I'm leaving." She decided while leaving him there in the forest.

* * *

 

   After taking a nice long bath, she whipped up a fresh batch of okonomiyaki batter and decided to eat one for dinner. As she was about to dig in, her door rattled and in collapsed a worn out pig with a heavy backpack and red umbrella.

  "P-chan! Where have you been?" She mocked while resting her face on her hands as she watched him.

   Pity eventually took over as she picked him up and placed a hot pancake in front of him. The little piglet sniffed the savory smell and felt his energy renewed enough to pig out on the dish. She kept watch as he downed every morsel and licked the plate clean. He Lloked up at her longingly as his tummy growled .

    "Sheesh, you eat like a pig." She joked while placing another in front of him.

   She heard a little grunt in response. She kept smiling while watching him stuff himself when she remembered she had to eat too. So they sat there, the two of them, eating a rather late meal. The pig, after enjoying the free food, promptly fell asleep.

   "Just like a real pig." She mused as she cleaned up shop.

  Ukyo closed up and turned off the downstairs lights. Once more for this evening, she carried the sleeping piglet with her and carried him to her bed. She put him down next her pillow, like a child would put down her doll, kissed him and went to bed.


End file.
